evefandomcom-20200223-history
The Syndicate
The Syndicate, also known as the Intaki Syndicate, is an independent state on the borders of the Gallente Federation. Its a haven for all of the undesirable elements of society without being too rough and tough. The Syndicate have fostered their role of mediators between merchants from the empires and the outer regions, which makes trading with Syndicate space brisk. Government The Syndicate is not political group or organization in any sense. Having been denied the right to colonize planets in the region, the Syndicate instead operates exclusively from its network of autonomous stations, but they cooperate on security and information issues. Each Syndicate station has its own governor who has complete authority and is the undisputed master over their station and its surroundings. These governors either are the same, or descendants of those, that were instrumental in constructing the station all those years ago. The Syndicate's main headquarters is Poitot station. Currently the de-facto leader of the Syndicate is Silphy en Diabel which has turned out to be just as resourceful and ruthless as her late father and former leader Dorn en Diabel. Miltary The Syndicate wants their space to be relatively trouble-free, so as to encourage people to visit and spend their money. With empire policing infrequent, they employ their own police force known as the Intaki Space Police to enforce the peace. Though Syndicate space is considered a pirate haven, it still retains enough civility to allow pretty much anyone to travel there to do business. History Formed by a handful of Intaki exiles in the wake of the First Gallente-Caldari War, the Syndicate today runs a thriving region of the same name on the fringes of Gallente space, providing a useful haven for less savory Federal citizens and outlaws. They has slowly grown in stature and influence which now serves as an important link between the empires and the illegal elements in the outer regions. First Gallente-Caldari War A social uproar from Intakis following the Caldari departure from the Federation effected the Intaki deeply with many of them sympathizing with and even supporting the Caldari in their independence. Understandably, the Gallenteans were forced to deal harshly with these elements to prevent complete fragmentation of the young of the Federation. Apart from a few minor uprisings the Gallente Federation subdued the Intaki. Those deemed the biggest threat to the stability of the regime were arrested and exiled. Exile Some of these exiles went over to the Caldari side joining the Mordu's Legion, but the majority of the exiles, about five thousand, went out into the outskirts of Federation space, and there they built themselves new homes of sprawling space stations, because the Federation barred them from colonizing any planets or moons. Dorn en Diabel, who later became the de-facto leader the Syndicate, was known as charismatic and passionate leader that installed order in the chaos that reigned after being exiled from Gallente Federation and set the foundation of the Syndicate. In time, the exiles became more organized and their power increased through asteroid mining and black market trading, they formed a loosely connected organization they termed the Intaki Syndicate. The Syndicate is not political group or organization in any sense, as each member station enjoys complete autonomy, but they share economical information and help each other in security matters. The territories of the Syndicate became open to everyone no matter their race, political creed or legal stature. The Syndicate is not vastly wealthy or powerful, but they became to serve an important function on the fringe of empire space as it was safe havens for anyone and everyone which everything can be bought and sold with no questions asked. The Syndicate territories received the residual immigrants that weren’t allowed into the Federation for one reason or another, thus slowly growing in size and importance. Death of Dorn en Diabel In YC 100, Dorn en Diabel, the de-facto leader of the Syndicate, was killed in a freak accident. His eldest son, Gare en Diabel, inherited his father’s position as manager of Poitot station. But being young and not having the skills of his father, Gare was not able to lead nor any of the en Diabel brothers were capable. When trouble came brewing from rivals of the en Diabel family, Gare was, suddenly and mysteriously, replaced by his youngest sister Silphy en Diabel, a former Sister of EVE. Second Gallente-Caldari War The Syndicate watched in horror of the bloodshed from the Second Gallente-Caldari War on their borders, the station administrators of the Syndicate found themselves asking difficult questions. While nominally an independent and non-aligned body, the Syndicate has, nevertheless, always retained strong ties to the Gallente Federation. Their residents are feeling immensely sympathetic to the plight of their Federal brothers, particularly fellow Intaki, even to the point of suggesting a more moderate stance towards them. The far-sighted officials, however, have a feeling that relations will get a lot worse before they get better. Economy The Syndicate is the biggest black market dealer in the world of EVE, a place where shady traders from the outer regions can meet merchants from empire space. The Syndicate markets are always loaded full of contraband goods and illegal wares that are hard or impossible to come by elsewhere. It also runs one of the largest illegal currency exchanges of Caldari corporate scrip. Intaki Commerce Intaki Commerce handles transactions between shady traders from the outer regions and merchants from empire space, which makes a nice profit for the Syndicate. Intaki Bank The Intaki Bank has seen brisk business in the decade since it decided to keep the names on all accounts secret and inaccessible to anyone. Everyone knows that dirty money pours in and out of the bank, but the general consensus of the Syndicate is that if it doesn't provide this service, then someone else will. Category:Races & Organizations of EVE Category:Syndicate Category:Intaki